1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring-loaded ski pole for upper body workout and more particularly pertains to enabling a skier to obtain a better workout and adding impetus as the pole is released from snow with a spring-loaded ski pole for upper body workout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski poles is known in the prior art. More specifically, ski poles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding a skier are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,223 to Leon et al. discloses a ski pole for down hill or cross country skiing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,284 to Ronning et al. discloses a ski pole composed of a shaft and a thinner ferrule part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,186 to Sugiyama discloses a shock absorbing ski pole.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,492 to Pugnat et al. discloses the ornamental design for a ski pole.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,229 to Marker discloses the ornamental design for a ski pole.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spring-loaded ski pole for upper body workout for enabling a skier to obtain a better workout and adding impetus as the pole is released from snow.
In this respect, the spring-loaded ski pole for upper body workout according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a skier to obtain a better workout and adding impetus as the pole is released from snow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spring-loaded ski pole for upper body workout which can be used for enabling a skier to obtain a better workout and adding impetus as the pole is released from snow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.